Once Upon a Dream
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: Starts from the spindle scene, and ends during the scene between Maleficent and Aurora, from Aurora's POV. Please, PLEASE don't flame.
1. Prelude

**Imagine that you are in a world where everything has been turned upside down.**

**You've been revealed to be a princess, a cursed one at that, and before you could think, you were riding off to the castle.**

**You've been locked up in a room by your father for "safety purposes".**

**And, all you can now think about is touching the spindle.  
**

**You do.**

**And you fall to the ground.  
**

* * *

_**Welcome to my new story, "Once Upon a Dream"! This is the Maleficent version...a version for Sleeping Beauty will eventually come out. Anyhow, follow and favorite. More is to come. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	2. Touch the Spindle

**Once Upon a Dream: A Maleficent FanFiction**  
**Premise: Aurora's POV between touching the spindle and Maleficent's kiss. Which means, what she was dreaming of during the curse.**

So, if you had the choice of happiness or life, and it all depended on whether or not you touched the spindle, what would you do? Don't do what I did. Or, do what I did.

Man, do I have quite a story to tell you. My name is Aurora, and I'm probably better known as Sleeping Beauty nowadays. Why? Because, a curse brought me the only peaceful sleep I've gotten in my life. (Like, seriously, why wake me up? I hate being woken up abruptly...) Chances are, that if you came to ask me about anything, you came to ask me about the enchanted sleep I fell into. Well, trust me, while I looked like I was napping, inside, I was having quite an adventure. Shall I tell you about it?

So, it begins with a voice. A faint whisper calling my name. I was so emotionally devastated at the time, as I had just found out that my fairy godmother was an evil fairy, who had cursed me to eternal sleep on my 16th birthday. Today was the day before my 16th birthday, but I had known how much danger I was in, as the curse could be enacted at any time. Until my birthday, of course. But, I had been trying to escape the little room, anyway, so hearing the voice calling my name seemed to trigger something within me.

I started pounding on a door I had found while going through the room, in hopes someone could hear me and get me out, so that I could find the person who was calling me, and also to find something to touch. A sharp needle. As, I couldn't explain it, but I felt a strange ache on the tip of my finger. Was that due to the voice? Or, was that due to...well, I didn't want to think about it.

The door opened, and I immediately left, unable to think about anything other than what I was looking for. Of course, I didn't want to activate the sleeping curse, but I couldn't remember what my three "aunts" said pricking my finger on would cause me to fall asleep forever. But, at that moment, something strange happened.

Everything started to happen in flashes, and that's when I realized it: this was the curse. But, I thought through everything, and realized maybe eternal sleep wouldn't be too bad. I mean, no point in being awake if I was in a lie. One second, I was looking through the sewing area. The next, I was walking down a staircase into the dungeons, following a green light. _Maleficent_, I thought. And that was the final thought I had that was 100% not about what was coming.

The next thing I knew, I was walking past a bunch of spinning wheels, when I saw it: green magic assembling a spinning wheel, with a perfect spindle. That was what I had been looking for, I realized. And then, the flashes became longer, and I saw myself raising a finger to the spindle. Suddenly, all of my thoughts were replaced by the spinning wheel, and slowly, ever so gently, I touched the spindle. And that was when I saw it: green magic coming into my finger. I tried to pull up my finger, but it was too late. The pain disappeared, replaced by a gentle, warm, peaceful feeling of exhaustion, and that's when everything started to fade. My eyes slowly closed, and I fell to the ground.

Only, I didn't feel the impact.

That was the final thing I remembered, until I felt myself being lifted up, and it felt like someone was lifting my sleeping form (at least, I thought it was sleep) and making me walk. Probably to a bed. I mean, why leave me in such a vulnerable state in such a dangerous location? Since the curse was eternal, at least move me to a comfortable bed.

The next thing I knew, I seemed to be lying down in a comfortable bed. I mean, my bed back in the cottage was comfortable, but I had to leave at times. But, this bed, it was so warm, so soft, I felt like I could sleep here forever. I could vaguely hear someone yelling, but that was all I heard, before even my hearing disappeared, and I sank completely into the darkness that had consumed me.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stay away from spindles, and I'll see you next time!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
